A Shaodow of Destiny Fancfic Title not decided
by Randomer
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I have written my own work on fiction press, but thought I might try my hand at something based on one of the greatest games ever. (In my opinion)
1. In the Shadow of Memories

This story takes place several days after ending B. I have made up the names of some of the townsfolk as they are not all of them are given names. This fanfic is quite relaxed, but I may change some of it and upcoming chapters depending on the feedback I get. (Note: This is my first Fanfic)  
  
Eike sat in the crowded cinema, almost every seat was taken. He spied a seat in the corner at the back. He moved down the row and sat down. He had come here to watch the movie he had inspired a man to make. The movie had been a huge hit. Eike watched the movie closely. He noticed how the movie had several similarities to what he had experienced.  
  
On his way out he saw a young woman sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. Eike felt a craving come on. However thoughts of what he had been through flooded into his mind. He walked over to a nearby bus-stop and waited. Once the bus arrived he stepped on. It was relatively empty. He walked to the back of the bus and sat in front of a pair of familiar faces. Their names were Rory and Bill. They were a pair of teenagers who lived in the town Eike had done his time travelling.  
  
"Hey you two, why are you on the bus?" Asked Eike "I don't have a licence dude." Replied Bill "Rory just got his revoked for speeding and endangering lives." He added "When did that happen?" Asked Eike "The night we got drunk at the bar." Explained Rory. "Eike dude, you like came in just before we left." "Oh, yeah." Thought Eike  
  
Eike got off the bus with Rory and Bill. They strolled a little way through the town until they parted. Eike made his way to the museum. Here he met Mr Eckert. "Oh, hello Eike." Said Mr Eckart. "Can you give me a hand shifting this bookcase, one of the kittens is hiding under it and I can't coax him out." "Sure." Replied Eike. They shifted the book case a little. Mr Eckart leant down behind it. "Got him!" He shouted.  
  
"These cats have been here for 100 years. My Grandfather told me that a man had given a cat to his elder sister and the descendants of that cat are still here today." Explained Mr Eckart happily as he stroked the mother of the litter. A terrible thought gripped Eike. He had given one of the kittens to the Eckarts. Had the cat Mr Eckart was stroking had given birth to its ancestor? But surely that would have caused a paradox or something?  
  
Eike pondered the though as he made his way to the café. He opened the door and turned to face the table where he had gained his first new lease of life. There was a man lying at the table. Eike stared in horror. He was looking at himself... 


	2. Remember, Regret and Repent

"Is that me?" Thought Eike, he then rubbed his eyes. He was not looking at himself but something more frightening. It was Oleg, the film director. Eike quickly attempted to conceal himself as he walked up to the counter. He got a coffee and sat down facing away from Oleg. After several minutes Oleg left the coffee shop. Eike quickly relaxed. His relaxation was short lived however. He looked up to see a freakish white face standing over him. He shuddered.   
  
"Are you done with your coffee?" Said the person. It was the girl with the freaky clothes who stood in the square all day.  
  
Eike left the coffee shop in a hurry after that experience. He walked over to the bakery to have a little snack for lunch. After a brief chat about the whereabouts of Dana with the bakery staff Eike made his way towards the museum. Eike's day had been interesting enough but it was going to become more interesting.  
  
He entered the museum and found a man and a woman standing together. They were both wearing thick jackets even though it was a sunny day. It was the man and woman who had been looking for each other the day Eike travelled through time. Eike smiled happily and took a look at the exhibits. There were no new objects, but most of the exhibits had some reference to his time travelling. He was staring at the mask he had worn when he was juggling when the couple approached him.  
  
"I've never seen you around here before." Said the Man  
  
"No, I don't live here, but I love this town." Explained Eike  
  
"It that case, why don't you come and stay at the hotel Warsteiner." Said the woman  
  
"We just bought it several days ago." Added the man.  
  
"Thanks" Said Eike "I would like that."  
  
The day was coming to a close, but Eike had one more place to go. The church. Eike approached the large building, its tall stain glassed windows made it look so grand and powerful. Eike walked inside and sat down. There was only one other person in the church. That man was the really silent person that Eike had first seen in the coffee shop when he regained his life for the first time. The man was sitting down on a pew right at the front of the church. His face staring at his feet. Eike walked towards the man, and heard a sobbing noise. Eike decided to leave him alone. As Eike turned to leave the man called out.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Cried a timid voice. Eike turned abruptly around. "Please stay, sit down."   
  
"What's your name?" Asked the man  
  
"I'm Eike. Eike Kusch." Replied Eike  
  
"Do you come here a lot?" Asked the man. "I come here almost every day."  
  
"I come here some times." Replied Eike  
  
"Oh, I have to come here, if I don't pray for forgiveness every day I feel so bad." Explained the man.  
  
"What do you need forgiveness for?" Asked Eike. The man stared away, his sobbing growing louder.  
  
"In the 70's when I was barley a young man." Explained the man through tears. "On a cold day I committed a terrible crime. I shot some one, I aimed for someone who deserved to die and I hit someone else. Oh that damn Homunculus!" The man cried. "I shot her, Miriam Eckart when I aimed for Homunculus!" 


	3. True Motives

Eike stood, shocked to the core at what the man had told him. Other people knew of Homunculus. This man was the man he had tried to save Miriam Eckart from. The man was sobbing madly, blurting out what he had been told to do.

"Homunculus wanted me to kill a man; if I did then I would see my brother again. It was when this man came along that I realized the truth. Why should I take another mans life, it would only cause more despair for his loved ones." Sobbed the man in explanation."

"I decided to destroy homunculus instead. I found him following Miriam Eckart along with the man he had told me to destroy. Homunculus was there, standing next to her. Invisible to her. I closed my eyes as I took the shot." Cried the man as his tears grew louder until his voice rang about the church. "I fired and she lay dead upon the ground."

Eike slowly backed off. This man could tell him a lot of information, but he felt that the man should be left alone. Eike proceeded to the Bar, his mind full of complicated thoughts. He worked these thoughts in his mind as he drank a cool refreshing beer.

"Homunculus wanted to kill me? Why? He could have easily done so, but he needed me." Thought Eike as he slowly drank his beer. "Maybe homunculus is going to come after me instead of Hugo. But, if he has preserved his existence, then what motive does he have to want my life?" Eike finished his beer and had a snack for dinner. He then decided to visit the hotel Warsteiner and spend the night there as he had defiantly missed the bus home. Eike had had a strange day, but he felt that tomorrow would be even stranger.

Eike awoke with a start, sweat was pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily. His night had been haunted by memories of his time travel, the truth behind Miriam Eckarts death and the probable actions of Homunculus. He ate breakfast and decided that he should leave this town for a while. He was heading down a street to catch an early bus when he tripped over; it was a fall that took him by surprise. He slowly rose to his feet; he looked down at what he had tripped over. A small red stone gleamed up at him.

"Shit!" Shouted Eike as he leapt back, nearly tripping over again. The Philosophers Stone lay on the street before him, glinting radiantly in the morning sun.


	4. Defiance of Destiny

Eike picked up the stone slowly, as if some sort of evil was going to jump out of it. Eike held it in his hand, he stared into it. Then a voice spoke from behind him.

"Looks like it might begin again. Lucky for you Eike."

"Oh hell no!" Roared Eike as he turned around to face the last person he wanted to see. Homunculus.

"Is that the welcome I'm going to get?" Drawled Homunculus."

"You used me before, put me through great ordeals, I don't want anything to do with you now!" Shouted Eike in response

"You do have a temper, don't you Eike." Laughed Homunculus. "I merely wanted to say hello, oh, by the way, I'll need my stone back."

"If I give you the stone, you'll cause a paradox and be erased from history." Explained Eike.

"So?" Said Homunculus. "I bet you'd like that. Now please give me the stone."

"You're up to something, I know." Said Eike. "I won't give you the stone."

"Then I'll have to take it from you by force." Muttered Homunculus

"What force, you couldn't even lift a baby." Mocked Eike

"I've changed a lot Eike, I'm different now. Give my back the stone... Or else."

"If I give you the stone, will you leave me alone?" Asked Eike cautiously.

"Probably yes. Remember I have no desire to take your life." Replied Homunculus

"Yes you do, I know you do." Shouted Eike.

"No I would like you to live; others like me may want you to die." Laughed Homunculus, and before Eike could react, the stone was snatched from him and Homunculus faded away.

"I can never get a sensible word out of that being." Muttered Eike.

Back in the 1500's Eike gave the Philosophers stone to Dr Wagner, it was a week or two after this that Homunculus had used his time travelling powers to reach.

"Now that I've informed Eike I can begin my plan." Laughed Homunculus as he flew through the strange time vortex that the digipad used.

"This will be it. The beginning of a new age for myself. If this works I will never be a servant again. Freedom and power are in my grasp."

Homunculus arrived out side the Wagner family home, just in time to see it shattered by an explosion. He kept his distance, he was not powerful enough. Yet... Homunculus approached the building and walked inside. Hr made his way down to the basement. There he came face to face with himself. His old self, just released from the stone. The two beings seemed to know what to do. They raised their hands, and thrust them into the chest of the other.

"What about a paradox?" Asked the new Homunculus.

"We are a paradox; we can only be destroyed by ourselves." Replied the old

"So be it." Murmured the new.

"I have created an invention that will enable us to be twins, not each other." Explained the old. "We can be stronger than all humans, no longer slaves!"

"Hmm, do as you desire, but beware of failure." Whispered the old.

With that the withdrew their hands from each others chests. They both carried a philosopher's stone. They thrust the stones from the other into their own chests, groaning slightly as they did. It was then the new Homunculus spoke in a dread filled, drawly voice.

"Where is our third, the un-created?" He asked. The old Homunculus laughed and replied.

"He is nearby, he is in the future. His name is Eike Kusch..."


End file.
